


Distortion

by SpaceBunBun



Category: fire emblem awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: Ahhhh, this took me so long to write. My friend Celyne gave me an angsty idea to write. She was telling me that Awakening was hinting at Morgan not being from the same timeline Lucina and everyone else was and I instantly wanted to write it. I hope it's not a mess or bad. I know a lot of the wording and how I write is bad, but I hope I was able to make it angsty.





	Distortion

The air was filled with sparks of fire and ash. The land desolate with the shops, buildings, plains, hills, everything burned down to the ground. There wasn't many people left in this world, this timeline. Lucina, with all her power, did everything in her power to stop Grima, but nothing worked. She nearly died a few times trying, facing the dragon head on, only to have Gerome, Laurent, or Severa to come save her. She wanted to save her land, her world, her timeline, and everyone with it. If she were to perish, all would be lost. Lucina had become desperate to save her timeline; she was given one last option, to travel through time before everything was destroyed. 

Lucina walked around, asking for all who wanted to come. Everyone said no, at first. After a long thought, everyone decided it was a good idea that they should take the chance and travel back in time. Mostly everyone was back at the castle, aside from a select few. Morgan, Nah, and Gerome. They were still fighting near South Town. They were retreating, but Wyvern Riders circled around them, trapping them. They fought and fought, tiring themselves out. Morgan had one last move that he used. He used a very powerful fire magic attack, killing all of their enemies, all but one. He was left open and was struck down with a swing of an ax. 

As he fell to the ground, Nah rushed to rescue him, and Gerome rushed in to kill the last remaining Wyvern Rider. Nah transformed back into her human form, looking for the injury, but by the time she found it, he breathed his last. Gerome caught up with the two. He saw that Nah was hysterically crying. She had lost the person she loved the most. Gerome's lips started to quiver. He slowly, and discretely, started to push down his tears. He had been through so much, he knew this was a war, he knew he was going to lose people he cared about, but it still didn't matter. Even though he was was great at not showing his emotions, he took off his mask, wiping off the tears. He hid his face again, not wanting to show Nah his emotions. 

Gerome placed her hand on Nah's shoulder to signal that they have to leave right away. There was no time left to mourn. She argued with him as much as she could, but in the end, he won the fight. He took Morgan's dead body and placed it on Minvera. He sat atop Minerva, giving a sullen look towards her. She looked at him with sorrow-filled eyes before transforming into a Manakete. The two traveled back to the castle, letting Morgan's body lay on the ground in the throne room. Everyone looked in shock and horror. Some of the children cried while the others hid their tears in their hearts. As much as they wanted to cry, the couldn't. Lucina instructed them to gather some wood and pile it the courtyard. Gerome carried his body, placing it on the wood. 

Owain grabbed Morgan's mother's old strategy book and Levin Sword; he placed it in Morgan's hand curled his fingers around the book and weapon to look like he was holding onto them. Everyone stepped away from Morgan's body and the woodpile as Laurant set them on fire. They watched as Morgan's ashes filled the air. They watched his ashes fly away as the wind carried them away. Lucina held the Falchion close to her face. Her tears fell onto the sword as finally started to break down. She couldn't take it anymore; how was she going to be able to fight another war in a different timeline if she couldn't deal with it anymore? She didn't have much of a choice. 

It wasn't long before they stood in front of the portal Naga had created for them. She had warned them she wasn't entirely sure what would happen after the war in the past. She didn't know what would happen to this timeline. Lucina took a deep breath and releasing it. She counted to three before her, and everyone jumping into the portal. The bright lights and flashes appeared before them. As they kept running, the floor beneath them started to dissolve beneath them. First, it was Brady, then Yarne, then Inigo, then one after another. Lucina looked behind her, she was all alone. She held back her tears and pressed on. 

Lucina saw her father and aunt fight a Risen as she ran through the portal. She jumped out, stopping the monster before it killed her. She called for help before she and her father took down the Risen. As the two were distracted, she quickly left. She stood close by and watched as her family fought the battle, and what happened afterward. She could believe how happy her family, and their friends, were. Everything here was different, but the air felt the same. The one difference she could feel is the heavyweight of the world wasn't crashing down, not just yet anyway. 

She took off her mask, covering her face with her hand, and started to cry. She hadn't seen her father, let alone his smile, in so long. It was too much for her to bear. She traveled across the country, trying to find her sister and her friends. No luck. She didn't find any of her friends until after she joined up with her father and the army. The first person that came was Nah, then after she came, Laurent, Kjelle, Severa, Noire, Yarne, Inigo, Owain, Cynthia, Gerome, and lastly Brady, joined the army. Everyone was finally here. The army headed out to some ruins; it was filled with Risen. Lucina looked into the distance; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was Morgan. How could he still be alive? He died before they had arrived here. 

"Hey guys," Morgan said, approaching the twelve children. He gave a happy-go-lucky smile at them. "How are all of you?" 

It was silent; no one let out a single word. Morgan felt the tension in all of them, but he just ignored it. After they all settled in, Morgan went around, trying to talk to some of them. They could barely say a word to him. With each friend he talked to, his heart became heavier and heavier. He went to his parents and cried to them that his friends wouldn't talk to him. Even his longtime friends, Lucina, Cynthia, and Owain couldn't say anything to him. He remembered Lucina crying, Owain completely avoiding him, and Cynthia breaking done when he would say anything about their past. 

"Don't cry sweet child of mine!" Virion said. "It's going to be all right! All you need to do is make a statement and people will start talking to you again!" 

"B-B-But what if it doesn't work," Morgan cried. 

"It's going to be okay Morgan," Robin reassured him. "They are all tense from the war." 

"M-Mother, I-I d-don't think it's that," he cried some more. 

"Than what is it?" 

"I don't know." 

Robin sighed and held her son close to her. Virion joined in the hug. They did their best to calm their son. Every chance Morgan got, and taking his father's advice, he tried to make a statement in hopes of his friends talking to him. He has tried dancing, collecting firewood, doing whatever the Justice Cabal used to do, anything. None of it worked. Every last of his friends were avoiding him, especially Nah and Gerome. The two people who witnessed his death. During one battle, he saw that Nah had injured herself. He walked up to her with a healing potion.

He grabbed onto her sleeve. "Hey Nah," he said, "please use this medicine. It's the one you made for me ages ago. Remember?" 

Nah turned around and started to cry. "You aren't the real Morgan!" She snapped. 

"What...What do you mean? Of course, I'm the real Morgan! I remember we baked croissants together when were younger. Remember the flour fight that we had?" Morgan felt his heart sinking in his chest. Tears start to swell up. "We made this medicine a few days before we jumped through the portal. Don't you remember, Nah?" 

"That never happened! You aren't Morgan!" She yelled. "You're dead, you're a ghost! I think I'm going mad!"

Tears started to trail down Morgan's face; his heart completely broken. "N-Nah?" 

"Yarne! Yarne!" Nah screamed. 

In the far distance, Yarne was being scolded by Laurent for not wanting to fight. His ears started to perk up. He could hear screaming. He could hear Nah screaming. He abruptly left, searching for her. He could hear Laurent yelling him to come back. He would rather get scolded twice then let a friend in pain be hurt. As he arrived, Morgan and Nah were crying. He held Nah close to him as she cried. He gritted his teeth when he looked over to Morgan. He became scared. He rushed into the woods, crying, screaming that no one would talk to him. Inigo watched as Morgan ran past him. He sighed in relief when he wasn't paying attention to his dancing. Inigo started up a dance but became tense when he realized his friend was crying. 

He rushed after him, finding him near a lake. Inigo reluctantly walked up to him, placing his hand on his shoulder. Morgan looked at the dance with tears still rolling down his face. The dancer bottled his own pain and put on a smile. He could tell that it wasn't helping much. He sighed as he walked into the lake. He prepared himself for what was about to happen. Inigo started to dance in the lake. He was splashing water everywhere. He kept a close eye on Morgan; his expression wasn't changing. After a few more steps, Inigo accidentally tripped over his own feet, falling into the lake, and getting wet from the water. He smiled as the dancer heard his friend softly chuckle. Inigo got up and sat right next to him. 

"Feeling better," Inigo asked. 

"A little," Morgan replied. 

It became silent again. It was like that for a while. 

"Why doesn't anyone want to talk to me?" Morgan spoke.

Inigo gritted his teeth. He didn't know how to tell him the truth. He couldn't tell him the truth. 

"Nah kept telling me I'm not the real Morgan! But I am! I remember all the things we have done together!" 

"Like what?" Inigo asked, letting out a big sigh. He knew he shouldn't have asked that question. 

"I remember playing in the courtyard with Lucina, Cynthia, and Owain, I remember you trying to teach me to dance, I remember Gerome teaching me how to wield an ax and to make medicine, a whole lot of things." 

Inigo doesn't remember trying to teach him to dance. He was already too shy to show anyone that he could dance, but his own memory could be a little fuzzy at this point. He tried to remember one day that they all spent together. 

"Do you remember a few days before we jumped into the portal leading back in time? Where we all found a beach that hadn't been destroyed. We all found it surprising that it hadn't." 

Morgan couldn't recall that day. 

"Gerome, Lucina, and Laurent watching out for everyone who decided to play. They are always on high alert. Cynthia was bugging Severa to go swimming with her, but she wouldn't because Severa did not want to get her clothes wet. In the end, the two had a competition of some sort," Inigo explained more. "You, Nah and Yarne were building sand castles, Owain and Brady were off doing something I can't remember. I just remember that Kjelle was scolding the two for something. I was trying to convince Lucina, Gerome, and Laurent to come have fun." Inigo smiled softly. He loved and cherished that day. 

"I bet the three of them had the most fun." 

"They did. Do you remember when Gerome, whom we all thought wasn't a romantic, promising his heart to Lucina after the war?" Inigo asked, looking at him.

Morgan shook his head. 

Inigo sighed and his heart sank. He knew it was true, especially now that Morgan couldn't recall that day. His friend was truly dead. 

"Is everything alright?" Morgan asked. 

"No," Inigo replied. He let his tears finally seep out of his eyes. "No. I'm sorry." 

Morgan consoled his friend the best he could. He knew something was wrong; it was him. He would constantly try to talk to them, but nothing worked. Every time he would try to play Justice Cabal with Cynthia and Owain, Cynthia would break down and cry. Her crying would get worse if he asked about flower fortunes. And Owain, he would do everything he possibly could to avoid him. It hurt him greatly. Every adult, his parents included, didn't know why any of his friends wouldn't talk to him very much. Chrom, Sumia, Robin, Virion, Lissa, Lon'qu, Lucina, Cynthia, and Owain were sitting in the council tent in the army base. Morgan walked up to the tent and listened into the conversation. 

"Why can't any of you guys talk to my precious, sweet boy?" Virion asked. 

"It's not nice!" Lissa said. 

"It's not only you three, but it's every child here. Why is that?" Lon'qu asked. 

"You don't understand," Lucina said. 

"We are trying to sweetie," Sumia said. "Please tell us." 

"Please, my son doesn't feel like he belongs here," Robin said. 

"It's because he doesn't!" Owain blurted out. He suddenly realized what he said. He started to feel a pit in his stomach. He instantly regretted his words. "I...I didn't mean to say that." 

Robin, Virion, and Morgan felt their hearts sink. Morgan ran away crying before he heard the rest of the story. Virion became distraught; how could anyone say such a thing about his child. Robin became angered by his words. 

"Owain!" Lissa, Lon'qu, and Chrom yelled out his name. 

Lucina looked at him like he was an idiot. Sumia took a look at her other daughter, Cynthia, who was fidgeting with her hands. 

"Cynthia, sweetheart?" Sumia asked. 

She was trying to silence everyone in her mind. She tried to silence Robin yelling about how inconsiderate Owain was being, Lissa yelling about his manners, her sister trying to calm her cousin, Chrom and Lon'qu trying to defuse the situation, everything. It was coming close to the point where Cynthia couldn't take it anymore. Her mother walked over to her, wanting to figure out what was going on with her. 

"Cynthia," Sumia called out. 

"It's because Morgan is dead!" She broke down. She began crying hysterically. It scared Sumia and everyone else. "It's because he's dead!" She cried some more. 

Everyone turned to Lucina, the only one who wasn't crying. 

"Lucina," Chrom said. 

"In our timeline, Morgan died. Gerome had told me that he was left open during a fight and a Wyvern Rider had slain him," Lucina explained. 

"We collected firewood and placed in the pile! Gerome placed his body on the pile of wood while I got Robin's old strategy book and Levin Sword and placed it in his hands!" Owain cried. 

"We burned his body and watched his ashes float in the wind!" Cynthia cried hysterically. 

The parents looked at each other with concern. Robin felt her heart sink. She couldn't believe that her son had died fighting a battle that they couldn't win. It must have been hard on them dealing with his death and coming to this time only to see him alive again. It must have been painful. 

"He doesn't know anything about it," Lucina said. 

"We all can tell," Robin said. 

"None of us want to get attached to him knowing that when we arrive back in our own time that he is not there." 

"That doesn't mean you can act rude to him." 

"I...I know. I am sorry." 

When Morgan stopped crying, he walked around camp to see his other 'friends.' He hid behind a tree and watched Nah. She and Yarne were talking to each other and having a good time. Yarne felt a bad presence near him and became defensive. He let out a little growl and Nah held her dragon stone close to her body. Morgan ran away from them. He found himself in town. He placed his hood up and walked around. Everyone here was friendly to him; it was a nice change of pace from dealing with everyone else. He softly smiled and walked around, buying a few items that piqued his interest. 

Morgan ran into Severa and his smile faded. He held his stuff close to his body. He didn't know what she was going to do. All she did was looked down on him with an icy stare and scoffed at him before walking away. She was pushing him away the only way she could, scolding him and looking him down on him. He scurried out of the town and into the woods to read his books. He heard Kjelle training. Anytime he tried to talk to her, she avoids him by saying that she had some training to do. They would never talk. As he was reading, he could hear Inigo singing. 

Morgan followed his voice and watched him dance. When he was done dancing, he started to clap for him. It threw him off his balance and he fell into the lake. Morgan laughed as heard Inigo told him not to. He held out his hand towards the dancer, but he pulled him into the water. The two started to laugh. Even though Inigo was still wary of Morgan, but he was still willing to try to make him happy. The two got up and Inigo started to teach Morgan how to dance until the night ended. Morgan only wished this could be every day. 

Even though the war was dragging on, things got better for Morgan. Lucina remembered her discussion with her family and started to talk to him more. It was slow, but it was getting somewhere. Lucina would talk to him about books and try to have at least a short conversation. It ended up being a lot longer than anticipated. Inigo would still talk to him and taught him how to dance. Cynthia and Owain still wouldn't talk to him, but at least they acknowledged him existing. Nah and Yarne wouldn't. It hurt him, but at least a few people were starting to talk to him. 

Sometimes he would talk to some friends that he hardly talked to, like Laurent and Gerome. Though, it didn't work. Laurent couldn't bear to talk to him knowing that he was the one that set him on fire. Gerome couldn't even look him in the eye. He saw the tactician's son die in front of him and he couldn't let out a single tear when he died. What kind of friend was he? He didn't even try with Severa or Kjelle. Neither one of them wanted to be around him. He was very scared of Noire, so she was out. The last person was Brady. The two would talk and they enjoyed their time together. 

Brady would teach him how to heal minor injuries and in turn, Morgan would teach him easy battle tactics. Even though the healer knew that Morgan was long gone in his time, and he would never admit that he was to him, it was nice to see his spritely, cheery self again. Brady softly smiled whenever he saw the tactician-in-training talked to him about battle tactics. His face always lit up. The healer regretted never talking to him to the depths of Hell. If he couldn't be friends with him before his death, he could at least be friends now. 

"See?" Morgan said. 

"Yer out yer damn mind!" Brady said. "Yer going to lose half 'em!" 

"Actually no. If you do this," he said as he shifted some of the pieces around the board, "you will save much more people!" 

Brady was at a loss. 

"See?" 

"I guess." 

Morgan started to chuckle. 

Brady softly smiled. "Ya know what, let's go again. I'm goin' to beat ye this time!" 

"Not going to happen!" 

The two played for hours on end. It wasn't until Maribelle that told him to stop playing and go to sleep. The two set up another day where Brady could attempt to beat Morgan at the stupid game. Neither of the two realized that was going to be the last day that they would interact with each other. 

The war was finally coming to a close and they had reached the battle before Grima. Nah, Gerome and Morgan were surrounded by Wyvern Riders once more. They fended off as much as they could. Morgan came up with a strategy that would allow them to press forward. He set off a big firey explosion, much like the one the other Morgan had done and left himself open. A Wyvern Rider cut him, injuring him badly, but not enough to kill him; he slowly fell to the ground. Gerome was able to catch in time before he hit the ground. He held the tactician-in-training close to him as he safely landed; Morgan could feel him tremble. 

Lucina ran up to the two, concerned for Morgan's well being. "Morgan! Are you all right?" 

"I-I'll be fine," he replied, coving the wound on his side. 

Lucina was able to spot it. "Gerome take him to the infirmary. He is in no condition to fight. When you are done, meet up with us." 

Gerome grunted and did as instructed. It wasn't long after that fight that everyone went to fight Grima. It was a long, grueling battle; most of the people that fought didn't survive. In the end, Lucina knew it was a sacrifice that she had to take to make her timeline better. In the end, all of the children did a few things before leaving this world. Naga opened a portal for them to go back to their timeline. Lucina took one deep breath in and exhaled before everyone jumped into the portal. Morgan was the last one to jump in. 

As he was running, everyone was starting to disappear. He was all alone again. He kept on running until he was able to reach his own timeline. He could see everyone, Lucina, Cynthia, Owain, Gerome, Brady, Inigo, everyone. Morgan was greeted with a warm, caring smile when he arrived. They had been waiting days on end for him to arrive. Everyone huddled around him and gave him one big group hug. 

"Welcome home," they said to him. 

"You guys had me worried there!" Morgan said. 

"You had us worried!" Lucina said. "You didn't come home right away!" 

"Sorry!" 

"It's all right. You are home now." 

It wasn't long until the Lucina others had finally reached their home. It was saved, sort of. They still had no parents and the land was still barren. They couldn't really tell if they actually saved it or not. They all looked at each other, looking to see who didn't make it. Everyone was there, everyone but Morgan. He truly wasn't from their timeline. Lucina took a sword that was given to her by the other Morgan. She, along with the others, walked to a cliff and planted the sword into the ground. 

"It's over now Morgan. Be at peace while you sleep for the rest of eternity. Grima will no longer plague this land," Lucina said. 

As she walked away, the wind picked up; the wind picked up the ashes and carried them passed Morgan's sword.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, this took me so long to write. My friend Celyne gave me an angsty idea to write. She was telling me that Awakening was hinting at Morgan not being from the same timeline Lucina and everyone else was and I instantly wanted to write it. I hope it's not a mess or bad. I know a lot of the wording and how I write is bad, but I hope I was able to make it angsty.


End file.
